


scientific method

by queenbeetle



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, M/M, Spoliers, im just fulfilling my HC here, post boxman crashes but pre all in the villainy, scientific pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbeetle/pseuds/queenbeetle
Summary: “noun: scientific methoda method of procedure that has characterized natural science since the 17th century, consisting in systematic observation, measurement, and experiment, and the formulation, testing, and modification of hypotheses.”“If this, then that, due to” has helped Venomous cope with a number of things since his debut in the villain circuit. Why should using it to navigate his internal thought process be any different?
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	scientific method

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 20 minutes ago, here’s my offering of “venomous and boxman had a work place mutual pining after forming voxmore before getting together” voxman fandom
> 
> if there are typos please ignore them im so tired

When in doubt, Venomous relies on the simple scientific method to solve his questions. Generally the “if this, then that” structure of a hypothesis makes it easier for him to parse the more complicated aspects of his life such as “If I add cobra neurotoxin to a supercharged power enhancing serum, then theoretically I can synthesize powers” or “If radioactivity can mutate dormant genes, then I can isolate certain ones and theoretically enhance them.” Its clinical, clear cut, and easy to document. It’s never failed to clear his head, even if his hypothesis did. 

Which is why the professor finds himself staring at a notepad chalk full of equations and theories that all lead nowhere. 

_‘If subject A’s house was destroyed by subject B, then subject A is allowed to cohabit with subject B due to the lack of living space for subject A.’_

_‘If subject A buys 51% of the stocks of subject B’s business, then subject A is allowed to extend their stay in subject B’s living space, due to it technically being owned by subject A.’_

_‘If subject A has delayed progress on rebuilding his own house, then it is possible subject A is postponing this due to personal attachments.’_

Venomous pauses then scribbles over the last three sentences. He clicks his pen and frowns at the pad of paper before starting again.

_‘If subject A’s mood elevates when exposed to subject B, then subject B’s influence on subject A may improve overall quality of life in subject A when in close proximity to subject B.’_

Venomous taps his pen and stares at his last sentence. Chewing his lip he clicks the pen once, twice, then adds a circled footnote:

_‘Perhaps the effect is mutual.’_

Once upon a time Venomous was good at talking. He smiled and waved, kissed babies and confidently assured the public that all was well within the community. He could spin a botched P.O.I.N.T. mission like no other, minimize his own inherently destructive power to shine light on the more proactive talents of the organization. It had been a facade of course, which is probably what made it so easy. When he chose to drop all that, it seems as if his ability to be forthright about his feelings did too. Blame it on a bad breakup.

He needs to experiment more, test his latest hypothesis and perhaps if successful, it’ll give him the nerve to share his results. He was a man of science after all, and publishing an untested and unreviewed theory was frowned upon even in the villain circuit. Now, who you test that theory on was a little more gray when it came to more diabolical ideas. 

Venomous stands and straightens his coat, checking his reflection in the dozens of beakers and Erlenmeyer flasks heaped on the makeshift lab table. Boxmore’s chemistry equipment was severely lacking, so he had to make do with the slabs of iron Boxman had quickly soldered into a table for him. It had been a sort of “I’m sorry for destroying everything you own” gift, which Venomous had politely accepted. Venomous would have just as easily accepted the opportunity to watch Boxman diligently work as an apology gift, but what they say about gift horses and all that. 

Boxman is a scientist, too. He understands Professor Venomous’ brain in a way that Venomous hasn’t felt in years. He brings a delightful element of chaos that Venomous didn’t realize he missed to the ideas, elevates them to a level of dubious that leaves Venomous breathless and with butterflies in his stomach. Perhaps the man will have some theories of his own to add on Venomous’ latest that will open new doors for the two of them, new avenues of thinking and perhaps even feeling.

“Boxman,” he purrs without quite meaning to, when he pushes the door to the other’s study open. “I’d like your thoughts on something.”

“Of course!” Comes the enthusiastic reply that makes giddy anticipation simmer in his stomach.

“I was wondering if you’d like to help me with a little experiment...”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me!!!!


End file.
